The present invention is related to a portable modular implement system, such as a generator, alternator, or fluid pump which has an implement assembly which is reversibly coupled to the crank shaft of a motor as commonly employed in mowers and the like.
Motor driven devices are well known and widely available for many different functions. Particularly, motor driven mowers, generators, alternators and fluid pumps are employed wherein the crank shaft of the motor is coupled with an implement thereby energizing the implement for the task at hand.
It is most common for an implement to have, integral thereto, a motor wherein the motor and implement are coupled by belts and pulleys. For example, electrical generators typically are provided as a single machine wherein a motor and dynamo are integral thereto. As well known to those in the art the inclusion of a motor with an implement increases the cost of the commercial product. Furthermore, many implements are only used seasonally or during a crisis. Maintaining the motor is often overlooked until use of the implement is required. This has led to a long felt desire to provide implements which can share a motor thereby decreasing the cost of additional implements.
Devices wherein the lower end of the shaft of a motor are capable of coupling with multiple implements are well known. This type of a device has advantages yet they typically require dismantling of at least part of one implement to accommodate the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,537, for example, provides a generator which is driven by a chain saw. The operator can utilize the chain saw for the intended purpose and then convert the chain saw to a generator if needed. This eliminates the need for two motors and decreases the total cost of a chain saw and generator relative to the cost of single function implements. One disadvantage is the requirement that the chain saw be at least partially dismantled which is an obvious inconvenience to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,377 provides a combination generator and boat propulsion system. The generator is attached between the lower end of the crank shaft of the motor and the power receiving portion of the boat propulsion system. While this device may be useful in certain environments the utility is somewhat limited.
Devices which utilize the upper end of the crank shaft are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,855 and 4,653,254 describe lawn mowers adapted with devices where the crank shaft protrudes beyond the casing. The protruding crank shaft is coupled to various devices in a manner analogous to the lower end of the crank shaft. These have not been widely accepted due, in part, to the safety problems associated with a protruding spinning element on top of the mower. If the implement is removed the rotating crank shaft is a safety hazard. Furthermore, the motor must be modified to have a crank shaft which protrudes exterior to the casing which increases the manufacturing expense of the motor.
The ability to modify an existing mower to accommodate various implements has never been adequately accomplished in the art. Particularly absent is a system wherein the mower can function alone without regard for the implement yet readily and reversibly receive an implement as needed. This must be accomplished without increasing the risk factors associated with the use of the mower and with minimal cost of manufacture.
There has been a long felt desire in the art for an apparatus which can utilize a single motor for multiple implements, which allows easy conversion between implements, is simplistic in design and which does not have protruding rotating parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable modular implement system which utilizes a conventional mower, and motor, whereby various implements can be reversibly mounted on the mower with minimal alteration to the mower or motor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for reversibly attaching an implement to a mower wherein the safety of the mower is not compromised if the implement is absent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular implement system wherein the moving parts are inaccessible with, or without, the implement being employed.
These and other advantages, as will be realized, are provided in a portable modular implement system. The system comprises a power source which comprises a motor. The motor comprises a crank shaft with an upper end and a lower end. A casing is attached to the motor exterior to the upper end of the crankshaft. The casing further comprises a void. An implement assembly comprising an implement bracket is reversibly attached to the power source. An implement is attached to the implement bracket. The implement comprises an implement drive shaft wherein the implement drive shaft protrudes through the void and couples with the crankshaft below the casing when the implement bracket is attached to the power source.
Yet another embodiment is provided in an adapter kit for reversibly attaching an implement to an upper end of the crank shaft of a mower motor to form a modular implement system. The adapter kit comprises an implement bracket wherein the implement bracket comprises a support member. An implement is attached to the implement bracket. The implement comprises an implement drive shaft protruding from the implement. An attachment device is provided for securing the implement bracket to the mower wherein the attachment device reversibly secures the support member. When the attachment device secures the support member the implement drive shaft protrudes reversibly into the motor. A fly wheel nut is provided which is capable of attaching to the upper end of the crank shaft and receiving the implement drive shaft.
Yet another embodiment is provided in a portable modular implement system. The system comprises a mower comprising a frame with a motor attached to the frame. The motor comprises a crank shaft with a lower end protruding below the frame and an upper end above the frame. A casing is provided wherein the upper end of the crank shaft is interior to the casing. An implement bracket is reversibly attached to the mower above the frame. An implement is attached to the implement bracket wherein the implement comprises an implement drive shaft protruding through the casing and wherein the implement drive shaft is co-linear with the drive shaft and coupled with the upper end of the crank shaft interior to the casing.
Yet another embodiment is provided in a portable modular implement system. The system comprises a power source comprising a motor which comprises a crank shaft. The crankshaft comprises an upper end and a lower end. A casing is attached to the motor and is exterior to the upper end of the crankshaft. The casing further comprises a void and a couple. The system further comprises an implement assembly comprising an upper plate and a lower plate wherein an implement is attached to the upper plate. A slidably releasable attachment is attached to the upper plate and the lower plate wherein when the upper plate and the lower plate are in a first position the slidably releasable attachment is capable of reversibly receiving the couple and when the upper plate and the lower plate are in a second position the couple is secured in the slidably releasable attachment. The implement comprises an implement drive shaft wherein the implement drive shaft protrudes through the void and is rotational secured to the upper end.